


Dragons Can Love Only Each Other

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, jonerys baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Jon leave DaenerysTyrion wanted to merry his queen another candidate .Jon is in shock . His jealous is unbelievable.Daenerys is Pregnant their first baby.





	Dragons Can Love Only Each Other

Winter. Pain.   
Everything happened together.   
"I do not want it all to continue"   
This was his last words.   
Pain was unbelievably great.  
Drogo...Reigo... Viceryon.... No more could get lost. Such pain never felt.  
She was lost.   
That day for the first time Faith could not help Daenerys Targaryen .   
She fell and had no strength to stand up  
" do not leave me" She wanted to cry but lost the voice   
" I love You Jon. I can't without you. Don't please... don't"   
"He went and left No longer be with me. He does not want ."  
"He can not do that for you."   
"Already done I am alone now. As never before."  
" and baby? He know?"  
"Of course no"  
" If You ..."  
"never..." She looked her friend  
"but..."  
" I love him Missandei. More than myself. I can't live without him. What I can do ? "  
she was crying like never in her life.  
"Why do not I have the right to be happy?   Why do I lose everything I have? Why am I always alone? "  
"he is confuse about his parents. "   
" No, he doesn't want me anymore"   
"but, baby?"  
" I don't know"   
she was in shock.  
Lord Tyrion needs to talk with you and another one.  
"I can't Missandei. Go alone please. "   
"Ok, care yourself please"  
Jon entered in counsil room. Everyone was here.   
Not Daenerys.  
"where are you love." He wanted to ask Missandei but Tyrion started.  
"Missandei where is our Queen"  
" She doesn't feel good. We can talk without her."  
Jon felt enormous pain inside his chest.  
"first time we have a another Targaryen here. " _ He looked at Jon  
"I am not a Targaryen" He said  
"This isn't a fact Lord Snow . What we can do?  
" I don't need a Iron Throne"  
" Jon, you are heir of Iron Throne. This is your place" _ said Sansa  
"I don't need any Thrones"  
" If you do it all will be happy in the north. We need the northern king and not the foreign queen "   
"Who are you talking about that?" _ screamed Missandei. Tyrion never saw Naathi girl like this. " She is Our queen and always be. You need choice your words when you try to talk about her"  
" I am lady of Winterfell and you are just another foreign girl"  
" Daenerys isn't a foreign girl. She is a Trueblood Targaryen. " _ said Tyrion. Lady Stark please respect our queen . Here is so many people who will died for her. She is hero for them and we don't need any stupid conflicts."  
" What did she say?   
Asked one of Dothraki warrior. Missandei translated Sansa's words.   
"If you dare to humiliate our queen. I'll cut your tongue from the mouth and hang on the wall of the Winterfel tower. Everyone will see what happens to those who insult the Khaleesi of Great Grass sea"  
Missandei translated this words too.   
" We choice Daenerys Stormborn Of house Targaryen and She still like our queen this day and Last of our days" _ said Missandei. _" She is a only one for us. we fight or died only for our queen"   
" That's right"_ said Grey Worm   
Dothraki rider too.   
"me too" _ said Ser Jorah   
" I am hand of the queen and I chose her. "  
" Daenerys Targaryen is one and only queen of seven Kingdom . House Lannister agree for her rule" _sad Ser Jaime Lannister   
" I chose Jon Snow " _ Said Ser Admur Tully _ " We choice northern King"   
" We haven't Stirmland here" _ Said Tyrion   
"House Greyjoi ..." _ Sansa looked at her with hope_ " choice Daenerys Targaryen"  
"You grew up in Winterfell"_ Said her   
"My sister choice her. She is really queen of Iron Islands. I am so sorry."  
" So , Daenerys Targaryen took Highgarden in war with herself. Dorne isn't here . "  
"and House Stark choice..." said Sansa but Jon stopped her.   
" I am king in the north and I bend the knee. I choose her rules Sansa. Why are you talking without my permission? I am the king ..."   
" Jon. ..  
"We can not win this war without Daenerys. Can not you understand anything  ?"  
"You are a good man, they will fight for you"  
"never" _ said Grey Warm   
"never " said Dothraki  
"only for our queen. our life is her life."  
Missandei smiled  
"House Greyjoy, Lannisters, Highgarden, and Maybe Doene too choice Daenerys Targaryen. Rightful queen of seven kingdom "_ said Tyrion _" Long may she reign"  
"house Stark don't agree with that."  
" Who you are lady Stark? And what would you do more than she did? You do not know Daenerys. she is our hero.She came and saved all of us. When it was your age, his brother sold her like horse. she has suffered so much you have no idea. Her whole life was pain and fight. But she is still Daenerys Targaryen.She never changed.  She never liked the evil side. He inspires all of us. She inspired people. we believe her. and we don't interesting who is her father or brother. Whose daughter is she. "  
Everyone was quite in room.   
" just thinking about you words. "  
"Ok, We choose our queen and need king for finally. I have three candidate here."  
Jon felt unbelievable pain in stomach.   
he couldn't imagine that.   
"Can anyone touch my queen? No ... She is mine, and I'm hers"  
" Jon Snow, ser Jaime Lannister and ... Gendry? "  
" what Gendry,?"_ asked Arya  
" we legitimate him like Baratheon. "  
Jon realized that couldn't breathe.   
" Dany... My Dany.... marriage? another man?"   
Understood how he hated both. Should they touch her? Her warm skin... Her lips...  
He realized how he held sword in his hands  
"Gods, she is my love, my woman, my queen, my everything... how they should touch her. "_ he thought.  
He left this room and walked in corridor.   
"How did you tell me that you were going to do it?"

Corridor was empty.   
" Daenerys ... He was still lying on the floor. " Daenerys ...  
He looked at her fear. His eyes were full of tears.  
"Why did not you tell me that you were going to get married?"   
" what? "  
" "Please leave me, I feel sick."  
" tell me..."   
He was stabbed and take her in his arm  
"you hurt me Jon, please..."   
" Tell me the truth. You want to marry another?  
Jon was like beast. He forgets everything . How he left her queen. How hurt her last morning.  
"You can't sleep another man . No one can to toched you. I will kill everyone. I swear."  
" You don't need me . You leave me and break my heart. Please Jon don't hurt me any more ...please..."  
He looked her hand . She was like Bird in this moment.   
" Jon please. I lost everything . My brother, my husband, my son...I lost everything. I lost everything with our love. with you... please don't hurt me anymore. "  
He felt everything what he did. He destroyed heart of his love.   
Love of his life.  
Love of his heart...  
" You are the best gift in my life Dany. You are everything what I have . but you are my aunt... fuck ...gods....you are my love...."  
" I can't Jon. I will die without you. without your love, kiss and warm. "  
" I can not . When I know who you are.  When I know the same blood in our veins. Tell me what can I do? "  
"we are Targaryens Jon. "   
"I am not. I do not grow up in your family. It's not easy for me. It's alien to me. I feel so helpless when I remember who you are."  
" I'm happy when I remember who you are. I feel that I'm not alone. I do not want to be alone. I need you . Now as never before. If you go away .."  
"I can't imagine..."  
"Our love is the most important. If we die tomorrow ... we die together. If we live ... live together."  
"Dany. My love ...I am prisoner of your love."  
LOVE IS A DETH OF DUTY   
He remembered this words.   
Her nose touched his neck. It was the warmest thing that ever felt. Her breath was full of life. He loved as never before in his life.  
"I love you Jon"  
"Do you remember ? when we met for the first time? I asked you. "I am your prisoner? " and you replied "not yet"   
Dany smiled   
"Now I'm really your Prisioner my queen"   
" You are my prisioner , You are my King , You are my life , my future husband and father of my child..."  
He looked at her . He was surprised and confused.  
"You are everything what I have Jon Snow"  
"what a child?"   
"I am pregnant Jon. I hadn't bleeding after Dragonstone.I had bleeding last time when we returned from Eastwatch . we traveled in capital and after all this ... we sleep together so many times... in boat... in White Harbor... In winterfell to ...I felt sick last time and ... I was tired every time ... Yes I am pregnant. "   
Jon smiled and Looked at her petite body.   
"You ... "  
Jon bend the knee in front of her and touched her belly. He felt her breath.  
" Maister Wolkan think that baby is a big. three months or little more..."  
"three? it's ... You got pregnant on the ship..."  
"If I got pregnant in our first sex I am three and half month"   
"your little belly . "   
He slipped his hand under the dress.   
Her skin was warm. His legs are weak and gentle. How he loved it all. Jon felt her hips and attracted. The belly was so small.  
"Nobody can touch this body, just me."  
"You are my king"   
Dressed up and felt her naked body. His breasts seemed to be shaky.  
Now she was so beautiful as never before. The Queen's eyes were so brilliant as never before. He knew the cause.   
"You will become the mother of our baby "  
" and you become a father, are you happy?"  
"I'm afraid."   
"Why?"   
The Queen was surprised  
"I do not want to be mad "  
She laughed  
"I missed you. I missed you inside me Jon. "   
His arm was split between her legs  It was wet and warm. He loved the most and wanted it. His feet were trembling. The Queen was moaning with pleasure.   
"I want to kiss you here and now "  
" kiss Me . fuck me like never. I am your and you are mine. "  
Dany stand up and lay down in bed .  
 "Open your legs"  
She smiled and obeyed. The man came from above and kissed. The head of the breast sliped in the middle of his lips. The woman has suffered from pain.   
"Hurts?"  
"Yeah, pregnant"  
"Excuse me"   
"Everything is fine"  
He kissed more gentle and slipped down. Dany was absolutely paralyzed.  
"Please Jon please ..."  
"Do you want to kiss you?  
"Yes, please"   
"where? show me where?"  
Jon touched his nose slightly on the clit.   
Dany was like mad. she moaned.  
"please Jon "   
"where?"   
Jon smiled when heared her desperate moan. She was like dragon who roar.   
"Here, here Jon. " She touched her own clit .  
Jon kissed her hand. Her clit was between his lips. He felt erection. It's trembling with desire.   
Dany was moaning more and more loudly.   
"I love your bottom . I miss them . turn around ."   
"I don't want like this and you know this"  
" I am your king and this is order "  
"Jon please..."  
"turn around"  
She felt fire inside her. She was angry but bend the knee and turn around. Jon was in regret when felt woman's trembling in his arm. He take her hair and ahead. kised her neck and whole body . Gently, respectfully, lovely ...  
He took her hips and attached with himself. She felt his cock . harder and warm. He entered slowly and stopped at the time.   
" I've never hurt you Dany. Never my love"   
" I know Jon "  
He pushed slowly . His rhythm was grow and grow every time .  
Soon after both of them were desperate . They were moaning and fucked each other.  
"I feel your seed inside me . This is the best gift of my life Jon"   
" My seed grows up inside you my love . I don't want to hurt our baby "  
" we don't. It's small yet my love"   
She felt how get out his cock . Turned around and She looked at his eyes.   
"Jon ... My love .."  
" and now?"   
" I need your cock inside me but not down. I bend the knee Jon snow. "   
" No Dany. You are my queen and ..."  
" And this is kiss of your queen."   
She smiled.  
"But..."  
"You don't want? My lips around your cock? "  
He lost his mind.   
"Fuck, I want..."   
" I want ...I just want to fuck you with my mouth. I am doing it the first time. But I want ..."  
" You never ... ?  
"never ... Dragons never kneeling but you are my dragon to . "  
Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.  
" bend the knee my dragon queen"   
She opened her mouth and touched him. Her lips was warm and gentle. Jon lost his mind immediately. Her checks become a red . Moving slowly and gently . He felt little bite . It's was sweet . She licked his cock like the most taste desert.  
Jon take her head in his hand but never pushed back inside her mouth. Dany felt white seed on the lips   
She licked her lips and swallowed.  
Jon smiled and take the woman in his hand.   
" You are doing this well"  
" And I like it . I love your cock, who gifted me our baby. "


End file.
